The Unforgiven
by Patricia Loupee
Summary: I consider you unforgiven, unless than, deep inside, I don’t believe that there’s anything to forgive. Ficlet, Camus' P.O.V., in his last moments alive.


**Disclaimer:** The current text its a fanfiction based on the japanese animated series Saint Seiya, made only for entertainment, with no personal gains. The series, as all his characters are property of Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

_"What I've felt, what I've known_

_Never shined through what I'ved shown_

_Never free, never me_

_So I dub thee unforgiven."_

* * *

**_Metallica – The Unforgiven_**

_The boy entered the room, step by step, visibly aprehensive and frightened. He ignored the heat of the melting paraffin of the candle, running over his fingers, much more worried about the thing he was searching for under the mattress._

_-Are you looking for something, Hyoga? – the voice, cold as the snow outside, paralyzed the kid, who lingered untill get courage enough to turn on the direction of his master._

_-Yes, I was. – answered to the red-haired standing in the doorway, arms crossed, facing his disciple in a impassive way._

_-And what it was? – wanted to know the red-hair one, but the question was merely a rhetorical._

_The thing the boy was looking for, so afraid, was no longer under the mattress._

**o.O.o**

Apparently, I was completely wrong. Your motivation, your belief, that I considered a weakness, gave to you more strenght than I thought it could give. More strenght than, maybe, even myself never had.

What's your belief now, Hyoga, when you're seeing your so frigtning master knocked out by your ouwn hands?

I hope that you believe in yourself more than ever, and don't regret what you do. As I don't regret nothing that I did about you, because everything, absolutely everything, was thinking on your safe.

If I tryied to vanish your feelings away, it was to make you strongest. If I sank further that damned ship, it wasn't only to take away from your head the obsession about your mother, but also because I didn't wanted to see you dead in a so pathetic way, like what happened to Isaak.

And if I called you to the Sanctuary with the same act, it was to see if you still have courage to face after this. This, if you could cross the Twelve Temples untill get Aquarius.

If this feeds hate on you, whatever. It makes you strong enough to bring you here, with such loyal comrades who were brave enough to risk their own lives in your rescue.

I try to bury you alive. I couldn't. Even before your friends arrive in the Libra Temple, I was still feeling your cosmo, and secretly sensed what was coming. If I did that, it was because I don't wanted to see you dead for other hands than mine. And, 'till you get here, I doesn't believed that it couldn't be other way. But it could.

You was firm enough in your conviction. So I was too. Unless that certain things are wrong around here, no intruder – even more a weak intruder -, pass trhough my Temple without my permission or my loss.

I won't be here to see the end of your journey, my dear disciple. But I hope that, gone the storm, I didn't hear your crying from the Elysians, asking my forgive.

I consider you unforgiven, unless than, deep inside, I don't believe that there's anything to forgive.

**o.O.o**

_**Fic Translated in: **__August 21° of 2009_

_What was Hyoga searching under the mattress??? I'll not gonna tell ya! Nanananana! =P Hidden secret for another fic!_

_The name of the fic and the part of the lyric from Metallica's song inspirate me to create a trilogy based on this moment: the fight against Camus and Hyoga. _

_Here we have the point of view from Camus, the next one – already being writed in Portuguese – from Hyoga, and the final one... I really got to say? Okay, a clue: It beggins with "Mi", and it ends with a "lo". xD All of them with name and part from the lyrics Unforgiven II and III(Yes, I love Metallica... I WAN'T THEM IN BRAZIL!!!)._

_I hope the English here it's better than the last one fic (P.O.V.s are easier, so I think)._

_Cheers!_

_**Patrícia Loupee**_


End file.
